When Are You Going to Get It?
by theebrunettebeauty
Summary: Two people are in love with each other, but neither of them can figure it out for themselves. What's it going to take for both of them to finally realize?
1. Memories, Girls, and Other Boy Things

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter

**Hi everyone. Well, since 14 Hours is done I've decided to post another multi chapter story. So this is the first chapter. I hope you like it.**

When Are You Going to Get It?

The fifth year boys dormitory was getting ready for bed. Scorpius Malfoy sat up in his bed reading his Potions, Albus Potter was quickly writing a forgotten Herbology paper, Josh Thomas had just walked out of the bathroom holding a toothbrush, Kyle Daniels was already sleeping, Matthew Robinson was eating (as usual) sweets, and Liam Abercombie was owling his girlfriend.

Scorpius suddenly shut his book and looked up, his head in thoughts. His brow furrowed and a frown met his mouth.

"Done!" Albus proudly said, holding the essay up. "What's up Scorp?" he asked, noticing his friend's expression.

"Oh, nothing," Scorpius hastily shook his head. "Just a little confused and thinking, that's all." He set his book on his bedside table, and put his hands behind his head as he lay back.

"Was it about the book?"

"Never mind what I just said Al. It doesn't matter anymore," he sighed.

"Well apparently it matters to you. Come on Scorp. I want to hear it," Albus pleaded. "Matt!" he yelled in a loud whisper. "Can you maybe chew a bit softer?"

"Sure thing Al," Matt replied, his mouth full of chocolate.

"So what is it?" Albus asked, his attention back on Scorpius.

A smile crept onto Scorpius' pale face. "Hey Al, do you remember the first time we met?"

"Of course I do," Albus exclaimed. "I'll probably never forget it either."

*Flashback*

_"Albus!" Rose hissed, as they walked the school grounds. "Look!" she pointed to a blond haired boy with a pointed featured face. "He's sitting under the Whomping Willow. It's going to kill him any second!"_

_"What should we do?" Albus asked._

_"Save him of course! You're so dimwitted sometimes Albus Severus," she exclaimed._

_"Hey your the Ravenclaw. The one with the brains," he reminded._

_The Whomping Willow suddenly started thrashing it's branches._

_"RUN!" Rose and Albus yelled at the boy._

_He looked up and was on his feet in an instant. Before he could make any kind of escape the Willow got him. He screamed and grabbed a flailing branch. It swung him everywhere._

_"We have to help him!" Rose urged, grabbing Albus' hand and running. "Try to push the button."_

_She was making reference to the button at the bottom of the tree that immobilized the it._

_Rose screamed as one of the branches caught her._

_Albus had to do something so he grabbed a branch too._

_Cuts, scratches, and bruises would lay on their skin if they made it out alive._

_"Do something!" Albus screamed, flying by her._

_"What?" she yelled, flying by him again._

_"Anything!" Scorpius replied._

_Rose broke a branch off her larger branch. It only made it angrier._

_"Nice going!" Albus yelled sarcastically._

_Rose stuck the branch she had ripped off at the bottom of the tree as the arms flailed. The tree instantly became motionless. All three of the kids dropped to the ground with 'thuds'._

_"You look awful," Albus said, looking at Rose._

_"Thanks Al. A girl always loves hearing that," she said with sarcasm._

_Rose walked over and held her hand out to Scorpius. He took it, pulling himself up._

_"Thanks for saving my skin," he said to her. "I'm Scorpius."_

_"I'm Rose and this is Albus," she pointed to Al right next to her._

_"I guess we're friends?" he asked._

_"Friends sounds good," Rose nodded. "How about you Al?"_

_"Friends sounds great," Albus spoke. "Our Dad's are going to kill us though."_

_"No kidding," Scorpius nodded. "We'd better go up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey should probably be able to heal these up." He pointed to all of the injuries they had got._

_The trio walked up to the castle that day not knowing they were going to be the next closest trio since Rose and Albus' parent's. All of them were healed up good. Scorpius left with a scar down his neck._

*End of Flashback*

Albus looked over to see Scorpius' scar. It was unbelievably noticeable. That was the first thing you'd see if you had just met him.

"What's the real problem though Scorp? You've been quiet ever since lunch," Albus was worried. Scorpius usually was a little shy, but never around his best mates.

Scorpius ran his hands through his hair and down his face.

"It's Rose," he finally said. "Today in the library we were studying for O.W.L.s and I looked up at her. It had never happened before, but I got this strange feeling at the bottom of my stomach. She looked up at me and----" he paused. "And I felt like I wanted to kiss her."

Albus' eyes widened. He suddenly had this strange urge to get out of bed and punch Scorpius. Even though he wasn't Rose's brother, he still felt very protective of her.

"Al I don't know what to do," he said obviously irritated. "I've been trying to avoid her all day because of it. We have this really close friendship and all. I don't want to chance it though" he stared up at the ceiling. 'Other times I do. This is so frustrating!" he pounded the sides of his bed.

"I reckon you give it time Scorp," Albus said. "Let the future events unfold."

"You're right. I think I shouldn't worry about this. I mean, Rose might not even feel the same way about me. G'night Al," and he turned off his light,

**SO what did you think? Review!**


	2. Boys, Feelings, and Other Girl Problems

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Harry Potter

**Here's chapter 2 everyone. Thank you for the nice reviews on my last chapter. I hope you like this chapter just as much.**

When Are You Going to Get It?

"Rose you've been quiet all afternoon," her best friend, Macy Boot said. "Now that I think of it, you've been a little different ever since school started."

Rose sighed and looked at her friend. "Macy, I'm in love with someone"

Macy gasped. "But how do you know?" she leaped off her bed and ran to her trunk in front of her bed. She whipped it open and started digging through it. She jumped on her bed. "The latest magazine of Witch Weekly mentioned something about how you know your in love with a boy for sure."

"Oh Mace. Please!" Rose threw her pillow on the top of her face. "Do we really have to consult the magazine?"

Rose knew her friend was obsessed with Witch Weekly. Personally, she never found that helpful.

"Here it is," she flipped to the page, and cleared her throat. "How you know you're in love with a boy."

Rose groaned. Here came the torture.

"Firstly, do you want to kiss him every time you see him?"

"Yes, I do."

"Secondly," she continued. "Do you feel lonely when your apart?"

"Yes. Macy, I'm going to say yes to every other question you ask. I feel all those things for him. I just don't think he feels the same way back. Ugh! Why do boys have to be so confusing?!" She threw her pillow at Macy.

"Ouch. Don't take your anger out at me," she threw the pillow back at Rose. "Who is it anyway?"

"Scorpius Malfoy."

Macy gasped again. "Since when?"

"The beginning of this year. If you tell anyone Macy you're going to regret it," Rose threatened.

"Rose, I just hate seeing you so miserable."

"I hate feeling miserable Mace. How am I supposed to tell him though? And if I do and he doesn't feel the same way back, that could be the end of our friendship."

"Well, Witch weekly doesn't suggest girls to make the first move but----" she paused thinking. "A good way to make a boy notice you is to make him jealous."

Rose sat up and looked at Macy. "That might be the smartest thing Witch Weekly has ever told you," she exclaimed.

"That was my advice," Macy said, looking hurt.

"Sorry Mace," Rose smiled. "You should tell me your ideas more often than that magazine of yours."

"I forgive you you. Now, we just need to find you a boyfriend," an idea struck her. "I know just the boy."

**Sorry for the short chapter. The next might be even shorter. I'm trying to add ideas to this story. Please review! Oh, I have a new poll if you want to check that out.**


	3. Breakfast

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Harry Potter

**Thanks for the reviews my readers. Here is chapter 3. I don't plan on making this an extremely long story. Maybe only three or four more chapters.**

When Are You Going to Get It?

Scorpius woke up early and got dressed. He was always an early riser. Grabbing his messenger bag, he threw a couple books in and made his way out of the boys' dormitory, through the common room, and out the portrait hole. OW.L.s were in a month. A lot of studying had to be done. He made his way to the Great Hall. Only a few students sat there. Rose was always up early. No one minded much where students sat at this time of the morning. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"G'morning," Scorpius said, grabbing a piece of toast.

Rose avoided his eyes. "Good morning."

Scorpius didn't notice this. "So are you up for some more studying in the library with me today?" he asked, taking a bite of toast.

"You know, I actually promised someone else today Scorp." She looked up at him. Play it real Rose, she thought. "I have a boyfriend now Scorp. Timothy Goldstein." Last night the girls had owled him and he had agreed.

"Oh, that's alright," Scorpius said smiling. How could she have a boyfriend? She must not like him. "Congratulations." He had to get away. "I'll see you around." Scorpius stood up and left the Great Hall.

"Scorp!" Rose called.

He ignored her. He walked out of the school and across the grounds. He ended up under the Beech Tree by the lake.

Scorpius had to move on from her. He had a plan. He reached inside his bag and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Would you like to be my girlfriend Ophelia Nott?- Scorpius Malfoy_

Ophelia was a pretty girl. His parents would approve of her too. He sighed tapping his wand against the parchment. It turned into a paper airplane and flew off.

He needed to get over Rose as soon as possible.

*****

"Scorp!" Rose called. Why wasn't he answering?

"Good morning Rose."

She looked up to see Tim. He had messy nutmeg color hair and brown eyes.

"Oh hi Tim," she smiled. She hoped he didn't just see her calling after Scorpius.

More kids started to show up as the morning went on.

"Do you want to walk to Charms with me?" he asked her, after finishing their breakfast.

"Yeah, of course. I am your girlfriend."

They stood up and were on their way.

It hurt knowing she was dating Tim, and she didn't know why. He was nice and cute, but it still didn't feel right. They walked hand in hand to the Charms classroom. His hand didn't feel the same as Scorpius'. She was doing all this just to make him jealous. Tim didn't know he was being used. Rose felt guilty.

"Hi Rose, Tim," Scorpius acknowledged. "Oh Rose, I just wanted you to know I'm dating Ophelia Nott."

Rose felt like she was about to burst into tears. Scorpius Malfoy didn't love her back! That was the only explanation of why he was dating Ophelia.

"Great." she walked by past him and took a seat next to Albus.

"What's wrong Rose?" he asked, noticing the hurt expression on her face.

"Nothing Al," she lied quickly.

If she was going to cry no one was going to see the tears that would drip from her hazel eyes. Especially Scorpius. She was going to do anything to get together with him.

**Okay I hope you liked this chapter. The sentence of no one was going to see her cry. I was listening to Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson. It gave me inspiration. Please review!**


	4. Quidditch and Broom Cuboards

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter

**Thanks for the reviews you guys. Here's chapter 4.**

When Are You Going to Get It?

Weeks went on as usual.

Rose was a little down. Tim and her took trips to Hogsmeade. They fell asleep together in the common room at night. The weird thing was, Rose and him were really close as friends before they started dating. Kissing him was weird and awkward.

Albus didn't know Rose was using Tim. Macy was the only one who did. He sensed something wrong with her. He was her cousin.

Scorpius didn't smile as much anymore. He felt bad most of the time. He hardly ate. What did Tim have that he didn't? The question lingered in his mind day and night.

0o000o0

_He was patrolling the third floor corridor with a fellow Slytherin. Slytherin kids didn't really like him._

_"You take the left hall, I'll take the right," he said to the boy. "Check any classrooms and closets. You never know what people do at this time at night."_

_The other prefect nodded and turned._

_Scorpius started the other way._

_He opened doors to classrooms. Everything seemed to be in place. Time for the next classroom._

_He caught a first year looking panic stricken._

_"I can't find my common room," she sobbed._

_"Calm down. It's alright," he soothed. "What house are you in?"_

_"Huff- Huff- Hufflepuff," she cried. "I've been wandering the school looking for hours."_

_"What's your name?" he asked._

_"Allie."_

_"I'll help you get back," he comforted, stooping down to her level. He knew the Hufflepuff common room was by the kitchens. "Here, take my hand." He held out his left hand._

_"Thanks," she said, wiping the tears off her face. She took his hand._

_"You know, I used to get lost in this castle too. You'll find your way around here soon enough."_

_They walked in silence until they reached their destination._

_"Thanks again," she smiled._

_"You are very welcome young lady. I was happy to be of service," he stooped in am low bow._

_She giggled._

_"Now I must be getting back or I'll get in trouble. I'll see you around Allie," he gave her a wave, and headed back to the third floor. _

_Little first years these days, he thought. Well I was the same way. Except I had Albus and Rose to help me figure out the way. Rose was always very good at talking to portraits and asking them for directions. She sure had a way with people._

_Once he was back, he started searching broom closets. All of them were clear. He just had one more. Scorpius flung it open. He stepped back surprised._

_"Hey," he said. "You two aren't supposed to be snogging in a---" he was cut short._

_"Scorpius I was--- we were--- please don't report us," Rose pleaded. Her face was bright red in the dark hallway._

_Scorpius was flabbergasted. Rose was--- was--- snogging Tim Goldstein. In a broom closet. Literally snogging. Mouth to mouth. He mind was out of control._

_"Maybe I should," he stood up to full height. Rose wouldn't report him if she had happened upon a scene like this._

_"Scorp please," she begged._

_Tim just stone stone still. Scorpius had never liked that boy._

_"Fine," he agreed. "I won't. Just don't let me catch you doing that again," he sighed. "Now please return to your house."_

_The couple walked out._

_"Scorp---" Rose started._

_"Just go Rose. Before I really do report you," he pointed down the hall._

_"Let's go Rosie," Tim grabbed her hand and pulled her along. She turned around and took another look at Scorpius. _

_Why did it hurt this much seeing them kiss? he thought. I see people all of the time snogging. He continued his round and headed back to Gryffindor house._

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Rose was a little overly stressed with studying. Tim would always study with her. She looked up to see Scorpius and Ophelia making googly faces at each other. It had been so embarrassing when Scorpius had caught them snogging.

Qudditch was drawing near. It was the last game of the season. Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw.

Rose was a beater for Ravenclaw, Albus was Gryffindor's keeper, and Scorpius was one of the chasers.

The day of the match dawned bright and sunny. Perfect weather for Quidditch.

The day of the big match dawned bright. Before she knew it, she was up in the air looking for a bludger to hit.

"Gryffindor scores! 110 to 150 Gryffindor in the lead," came the third year Hufflepuff's voice.

Gryffindor ended up winning to Rose's digust. She had hit Scorpius quite a few times. It was a close game. 230 to 250. She landed on the pitch. Gryffindor spectators and supporters flooded it.

0o0o0o0o

Scorpius was engulfed in hugs. They had won the cup! James Potter carried it beaming.

"You were awesome Scorp!" Albus yelled.

"Thanks. You did well too."

"Scorpy you were brilliant!" he looked to see Ophelia running towards him head on. It happened, in what seemed like, less than a second. Ophelia was kissing him full on the mouth.

0o0o0o0o0

Rose gasped when she saw Scorpius kissing Ophelia. That was it. She couldn't take it. Clapping, wolf whistling, and cheering was heard. Rose ran off the pitch and down t one of the boulders by the shore of the lake.

Tears streamed freely down her cheeks as she sat behind it. She could cry as much as she wanted here, and she had wanted to for quite some time.

0o0o0o0o0o

Albus laughed as Scorpius and Ophelia kissed. He looked over to see a face he had never seen on Rose before. She turned and ran off. He had to follow her.

0o0o0o0o0o

Rosie?" she looked up to see Albus. "What's the matter?" he bent down beside her.

"Al," she choked, wrapping her arms around him. She cried into his Quidditch uniform.

He patted her on the back. Al knew right then why she was crying. She liked Scorpius.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I don't usually crack up this easily. Promise you won't tell him this but... I like Scorpius. No, I love him. If you're mad at me I understand. It's just, you needed to know. I don't want to lie. I've been living in a fake relationship for the past two weeks," she wiped her face.

"It's okay Rose. I'm not mad at you for liking Scorpius. In fact, I had a feeling you had been avoiding us because of it." He really wanted to tell Rose that Scorpius loved her too, but he wasn't the one who should.

"Thanks for listening Al," she gave him a hug. "I need to get back up to the castle."

**What did you think? Review.**


	5. OWLs

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'm working on updating more quickly. This is the last chapter I think. Well I'm pretty sure at least. It wasn't suppose to be very long. I hope you enjoy it.**

**When Are You Going To Get It?**

O.W.L.s were upon the fifth years. Rose stood in front of the doors that were for Transfiguration. She was freaking out. She just knew that she had failed Charms. Albus stood next to her. He was next. Scorpius had already gone in to preform the Transfiguration for the witches and wizards here.

"Rose, you're going to be fine," Albus comforted.

"Don't tell me I'm going to be fine Al!" she yelled frantically. "I'm just sure I've failed the Potions written part. Maybe even the demonstration. Gosh why is this so stressful! Just think about what will happen to me during seventh year?"

Albus immediately backed down. Is this how aunt Hermione was to dad, he thought? He watched as Rose paced back and forth muttering to herself. She was completely mental right now.

"Potter, Albus?" asked a thin looking witch.

"See ya Rose," Albus waved and followed the witch into the set of doors.

A group of students finished with testing walked out. Scorpius was among them. Rose didn't care that she was still upset with him. She ran up to him.

"Scorpius, was it hard?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "It wasn't too bad. I thought it was pretty easy. If I did you should be fine. You're first in the class."

Rose nodded, looking like a lunatic.

"Rosie it's going to be alright. I promise you'll be fine," he engulfed her in a hug. "Good luck," he waved to her and walked off.

Rose instantly felt at peace for some strange reason. Right after the hug she instantly relaxed. Why was she such an idiot?! Why did she go out with Tim? Ugh!

"Weasley, Rose."

Rose was too busy having an argument inside herself she didn't hear her name called.

"Weasley, Rose?"

Rose was still paying no attention to the voice. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around.

"Are you Weasley, Rose?" asked a short wizard.

"Oh yes," she responded. Rose shook her head, bracing herself.

"Follow me please."

She walked through the doors as confident as she would ever be. It was time.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Scorpius reached the entrance to the Slytherin House. Luckily he was still an acquaintance with some of the Slytherin's still. He said the password and it opened. He needed to find Ophelia. It was time to break up with her.

"Hey, have you seen Ophelia Nott?" he asked some fourth year on a couch.

"She's down by the lake I think," the girl replied.

"Thanks."

He turned around and started jogging down to the lake. As he ran he wondered how Rose was doing on her exam. He was sure she would pass. She was brilliant.

He finally got down to the lake and saw Ophelia and her friend's in bathing suits sunbathing. He just shook his head and ran up to her.

"Can I talk to you?" Scorpius asked her.

"Absolutely Scorpy," she looked at her friends, smirking.

Oh she was not going to like the news he was about to say.

They walked over to the Beech Tree.

"Listen Ophelia, you've been great the past weeks. It's been great dating you. I just don't think this relationship is going to work out."

"You're breaking up with me?!" she cried in her high girlish shriek.

He flinched a little.

"Yes," he replied, rubbing his ears.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed, and then she burst into tears. "How could you?" she sobbed.

"I'm really sorry."

He had to get away before she pummeled him. Scorpius got up and walked back to the Gryffindor common room, free for the first time in a while. It was time to win Rose.

0o0o0o0o0o

Rose had just finished her Transfiguration exam and it had been really easy. She was so glad it was her last one. Now she could relax for the next couple of days before term was done, along with school. There was something she had to do. It was time to say goodbye to Tim and let the truth come out.

Rose found him where she had guessed. In the empty classroom he used for studying. He never particularly liked studying in the library. She never understood why.

"Hi Tim," Rose walked in and sat down next to him.

"Hi Rosie," he smiled, closing the book he was reading. "How did your exam go?"

"Really well I think," she admitted. "I'm just glad exams are finally over."

"Same here."

They sat in a moment of silence. Rose wasn't sure how to approach the topic of breaking up. It had to be done somehow.

"Um Tim. Can I tell you something?" she questioned. She took a deep breath.

"Yeah of course."

"This is going to really hurt but I used you. I am _so_ sorry about it too. You're an amazing guy and an awesome friend. I really think we work out better as friend/friend. Not girlfriend/boyfriend. I hope you understand," she looked at him.

He sat there in thought. "Thank you for telling me Rose. It just seems better hearing it from you then finding out for myself. I need to say that I was about to break up with you too. You've been moping around for the past couple of days," he said in an understanding tone.

"So you're not mad?" Rose was in disbelief. Most guys would explode. That was including Scorpius.

"No," he shook his head. "Disappointed yes. A little hurt too. I'll be okay though. I promise."

"Thank you Tim," she hugged him. "I'm still really sorry."

"It's okay Rosie. Really, it is," he hugged her back.

She stood up.

"I'll see you around then?"

"Yeah, see you around."

Rose turned and walked out. It felt good to be single and guilty free again.

0o0o0o0o0o

Since exams were over, fifth years lounged outside enjoying the summer sunshine. Rose and Macy were on top of the Astronomy Tower laughing. It sure felt good to laugh.

"So you two broke up?" Macy asked.

"Yeah, and I've never felt better," Rose smiled.

"My advice didn't work out after all," Macy shook her head. "Oh well."

The door to the Astronomy Tower opened. There was Scorpius.

"Hey Macy, can I talk to Rose alone?" he asked.

Macy eyed Rose with a smile. Rose just rolled her eyes.

"Surrrrrre," Macy got up from where she was sitting. She gave her a wink and walked out. Once the Astronomy Tower door shut, Rose began.

"So how's Ophelia?"

"I don't know really. You see, we broke up."

Rose turned from where she was standing by the edge of the tower.

"You broke up?"

"Yep," he said. "Let me tell you it wasn't pretty."

They both laughed.

"I broke up with Tim," Rose looked into Scorpius' eyes. "I used him. To make you jealous." she admitted.

"Really," he said looking shocked. He rubbed the back of his neck absentmindedly. "I never knew you had it in you Rosie Posie," he looked at her, eyes gleaming.

"Shut up. Yes you do."

"I used Ophelia. I thought it would fill up the empty feeling in me. It didn't though," he looked at her.

"Same here Scorpius," she took a deep breath. "I should of told you a long time ago but----"

"I love you," he blurted out, then without thinking he pressed his lips against hers. The kiss wasn't long but it felt like a spark to both of them.

"I love you too," Rose said, breaking them apart. "And I was too shy to tell you."

"No Rose. That's me. I'm the brave on remember. I should have told you. You're the smart one."

"Want to take this slow?" she asked him. "I mean if it doesn't work out we can still be friends right?"

"Of course. Now we'd better go find Albus." They both started towards the door.

"Scorp?"

"Yeah?"

Rose grabbed his tie and sealed the distance between them again.

When they broke apart Scorpius asked, "You and Macy up for a two on two game of Quidditch?"

"Definitely," she opened the door.

Albus and Macy came tumbling out.

"I can explain," Albus hurriedly started. "She made me," he pointed to Macy.

"I did not make you."

"I guess you guys heard about Quidditch. You up for it?" Scorpius smiled.

"Sure Macy," said.

The four of them headed down towards the Quidditch field. Rose and Scorpius were in the front talking and laughing. Macy and Albus saw a major improvement in their friend's attitude.

"They finally got it," Albus said to Macy.

"Yes they did Al. Yes they did."

The last few days of school would be spent well.

**I hope you liked it. I don't have plans on a sequel. Reviews!**


End file.
